


Bottom Night

by salvaged-grace (Clockworkcarriage)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Castiel in a Female Vessel, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fem!Cas, Female Castiel/Male Dean Winchester, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Castiel, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, cockslut!Dean, my first smut fic oh god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockworkcarriage/pseuds/salvaged-grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is forced to use a female vessel until his usual one heals; Dean is a bit of a whiny guy because he misses having a cock up his ass... How does Cas handle this situation? Strap-Ons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottom Night

"I tried to find the best female vessel as close to mine as I could," Cas explained, tugging at the skirt hem of the new female body. "You'll just have to deal with her until my vessel is healed of the damage. The burns will heal soon; I told you the holy fire would not be healed by Grace, only human time." 

"I know, I know," Dean said, and he sat on the corner of the bed. They were in their shared bedroom in the bunker, taking in Castiel's new vessel. He eyed the body up and down. Cas was wearing a low cut button up blouse tucked into a short skirt, modest nude tone tights and thin heels. "I'm just not used to you in a girl, dude. Uh, I mean-" 

"It's still me," she said quietly. "I merely have more feminine qualities." 

Dean snorted. "You don't even have a dick anymore." 

Furrowing her brow, Cas slid a hand over the front of her skirt. "I... I figured you might like to enjoy a female vessel, as you have not touched one since my male model." 

"You know I float both ways, Cas, I didn't care." Dean rubbed the back of his neck, and looked away. "I'm gonna miss bottom night, though." 

"I suppose every night will be bottom night for me until the other vessel is healed," Cas said, and Dean smiled tightly. 

"We'll figure something out," the hunter promised, before grabbing Cas by the waist and tugging her closer. "But until then, let me see your new hot bod." 

*****

"I'm just sayin', I miss a dick up my ass," Dean complained, and Sam refrained from thudding his head on the bar table. "He- she- whatever! Cas said the old vessel is nearly healed, but I dunno how long I can last without bottom night." 

"Bottom night," Sam repeated weakly, and then scrambled for his beer bottle, knocking it back in three quick gulps. "I think I need heavier alcohol. Stay here." 

The giant moose of a man got up, nearly stumbling away from the table, and towards the bar counter. As he ordered a line of whiskey shots for himself, begging inwardly that he could get incredibly drunk and not have to listen to his whining older brother missing Castiel's cock up his ass. It wasn't something Sam would love to know and feel sympathy for. Sure, he loved both Cas and Dean, and he knew what they did at night; but he didn't particularly want to hear their new relationship sex woes. Especially after a hunt where it was just the two brothers. 

Dean, back at the table, morosely watched the ball game on one of the small television screens along the bar walls. A small ring of beer bottles cluttered the table top, mostly Sam's, but if he hadn't had his hand wrapped around his current bottle, he wouldn't of felt his cell phone begin to vibrate beside it. He picked up the phone with a frown. The screen read: New Text Message: Cas. 

_Are you coming back home soon?_

Dean sighed and took a long sip of his drink before replying. 

**Why, are you horny again?**

_Dean, don't start. I have a surprise for you._

**Unless it's your male body in lingerie, it won't be a surprise.**

_It's not my male vessel, but I know how we can switch me from a bottom to a top?_

Sam arrived back at the table, slightly woozy from the five shots of whiskey he'd just choked back. Dean was standing, eyes wide and curious, as he slid on his leather jacket. "Dean? Where are you going?" 

"Cas said- he- she- Cas said that she has a surprise for me," Dean said, shaking over his words. "I think it'll be good. I'm going back to the bunker now." 

"Oh," Sam said, beginning to regret those five shots. "I'll just come back later." 

"Will you be okay getting home?" 

Sam gave a crooked smile. "The bartender gave me her number. I think I'll be okay tonight." 

For the first time in the two weeks since Cas' vessel change, Dean grinned and slapped his little brother on the back. "Good job, Sammy. Be safe. I'll see you tomorrow, then." 

Sam gave a salute and Dean nearly jogged out of the bar, heading to the Impala. The alcohol was all burnt out of his system with the way his body was shaking with excitement. In his pocket, his phone felt like it was searing through the denim. The picture of a porn shop bag sitting on Dean and Cas' bed was the only thing behind Dean's eyelids every time he blinked, and only the rumble of the impala kept him from driving off the road.

***** 

He slammed the bunker door behind him haphazardly, only locking the double locks out of habit and not because he was actually thinking straight. "Cas?" He called out, triple stepping down the steps in his haste to get to his bedroom and find his lover. "Cas, where are you?" 

The entire bunker was silent, and the only lights on were the ones leading through the hall maze to his bedroom. The door was closed, and Dean felt his mouth go dry in anticipation. Licking his lips, he grabbed the door knob and pushed into his bedroom. The lights were dimmed in here, and he had to blink to make out everything. 

Castiel, in her female vessel, was on the bed, kneeling, ass balanced on the balls of her feet. "Dean," she said softly. "Are you here for the surprise?" 

Dean's eyes slipped from the dark blue of her irises and past the smooth skin of her high breasted chest, down to her- her dick? 

He made a choking sound in his throat. "Cas, is that a strap on?" 

Slowly, Cas slid a hand up and down the light blue dildo right in the strap on case around her pelvis. "You said you missed being the bottom," she said. Her voice seemed hesitant now. "I found a way to make you a bottom. If it's too strange for you, because of me in this vessel, I can stop-" 

"No!" Dean stumbled forward, and was beginning to kick off his boots, hands clumsily unbuttoning his jeans. "Don't you dare friggin' stop. This is the best idea you've ever had. Except for that nipple thing we did last month, that was incredible." 

"Focus, Dean," Cas said, smiling. "I even bought new lube for you, it smells like apple pie. I thought it was remarkable." 

Dean's mouth was already watering at the idea of apple pie scents and that thick cock in Castiel's hand. Whether it was fake or real, he couldn't stop thinking of the idea of a dick sliding smooth into his ass, hitting that perfect spot over and over and over. He shook his head, trying to focus as she had told him to. His shirt was finally ripped off last, as she watched him silently from atop the bed. He climbed on top of it quickly, before going into his usual bottom position. Back on the bed, braced under a pillow, legs spread and waiting. His feet were planted on the mattress, and he waited. 

Cas grabbed the bottle of lube from beside her, and popped the cap. She squeezed the tube and a few dollops fell into her palm. She rubbed it onto her fingertips, warming the cold liquid, and the bottle fell back on the side of the bed. As usual, he shivered at the first touch of her fingers around his hole, but slowly loosened as she pressed a finger inside, rotating and smoothing around the tight muscle. 

"Baby, you're going to be so tight around me," Cas whispered. "You haven't had this in two weeks. Are you sure you can handle such a big cock after all this time?" 

"I can handle anything," Dean panted, and his eyelids fluttered as she pressed in another finger, scissoring him open wider. His dick, flushed purple and the tip wet with precum, was twitching along his abdomen, ignored and waiting to burst. "Oh, fuck, Cas. Hurry up." 

Cas made a tsking noise. "I can't hurry. You have to be prepared for me. I don't wish to hurt you." 

Dean only moaned louder, and reached down to grab his ankles, widening his legs apart. Cas could see in the dim bedroom lighting how pink and wet the inside of Dean's hole was, how it gripped her fingers before loosening some more, the muscle straining before coming apart. She could feel her lower abdomen throb in want, and couldn't wait to thrust herself into Dean's tight heat. The porn video's she'd watched earlier, with the dominating women with their strap ons and male subs hardly prepared her for this moment of being a woman, and still being able to bottom out her lover. 

"Cas, please," Dean sighed brokenly, hips canting up against her fingers, now four of them stretching the muscle from within. She brushed along his prostate two more times, feeling the small bundle of nerves tremble along her fingertips, making his weeping cock jerk each time against his stomach. 

Cas sat up on her knees, slowly moving forward until the tip of her strap on was against his hole. "Dean, are you ready?" 

"Been ready for ages, please," he whined, and she sunk forward, the head slipping past his loose rim. Dean groaned and his head fell back, eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy. Cas closed her own eyes, lips parting as she pressed in closer closer closer until her pelvis hit against his hips. Dean let out a moan each time the head of the dildo brushed against his prostate, and she drank in each sound he made. 

She withdrew until only the head of the dildo was inside of Dean, resting along the rim, and then slammed back inside. Dean cried out, and half his body thrusted up along the mattress. His hands reached up to grip the headboard, holding on tightly like he would any other night. "Cas," he nearly sobbed, and saw stars behind his eyes. He hasn't had a cock up his ass in two weeks, two weeks too long; it felt like eternity, and yet here he was, with Cas fucking him like no tomorrow. 

Cas sped up her thrusts, nailing his prostate each time, rubbing her pelvis up against him. She ran a hand through her hair, pushing back the sweaty black locks from her face, before dropping her hand to Dean's stomach. She grabbed his dick and stroked, slipping her thumb over the cockhead, smearing precum. He moaned like a whore, pushing his hips up to hers with each fuck, babbling nonsense as he reached his climax more and more every second. 

Finally, Dean's eyes opened, and he stared up at the ceiling, green eyes wide and in shock as his jaw dropped. Cas jerked his cock two more times and then Dean came, shooting ribbons of come over his stomach and up his chest, a drop catching his left nipple. He cried out her name again, feeling his balls tighten as he came, and she leaned down, hips still canting forward into him, whispering his name repeatedly. She licked at his come stained nipple and another dribble of come was pushed out of his dick. Dean, blinking twice, released the headboard and then pushed Cas back on the bed. She couldn't speak, was so shocked at what he was doing; he was empty, his dick softening against his thigh now, as he ripped at the straps of her Velcro attachment. The strap on and its dildo went flying across the room as he threw it. 

She only had time to say his name once in question before it turned into a moan, as his fingers and tongue attacked her pussy, slipping through the folds and sucking on her clitoris. He scissored her with three thick fingers, whispering her name into her clit. Her thighs squeezed automatically around his head, hands clutching at his sex mussed hair. She nearly sobbed as she came, her muscles clenching around his fingers so hard he could hardly move them until she released him, her legs falling from his shoulders to the bed. 

Dean climbed up on her, laying his head on her heaving chest, pressing a single kiss to her left breast. Her heartbeat pounded in his ears, and they both panted in aftershocks of their time together. 

Ten minutes of small cuddling and calming heartbeats in sync, Cas ran a hand through Dean's spiky hair. "Was that a good enough surprise? Did you get to experience bottom night well enough?" 

"That was friggin amazing," Dean groaned, feeling the soreness in his backside already. Cas laughed, and closed her eyes. They both missed her male vessel, but until he healed... Bottom night would still be in effect.

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally my first time ever writing smut? So I apologize if its super bad
> 
> Comments and/or kudos would help! Thank you uwu


End file.
